2013-09-22 - Mission: Intergang: Bitches and Felines
C.A.T.'s mission had started as a cake walk mission. Well for her, it would be anyway, a daylight train robbery in Metropolis on a Highspeed train. Captain America shouldn't have even been there. She was suppose to break into the train plant some tracers on a shipment of Intergang tech that was being shipped out of Metropolis for New York City for a super terrorist group. In and out, that's before the Chinook helicopter had flown in with AIM-looking operatives wearing black Nazi armbands lead by Sin and Crossbones. In the middle of the operation they had repelled onto the train onto the very car C.A.T was in and there was no Superman to be seen. The nearest back up besides her extraction pilot? Captain America, who had been speaking to a class of ROTC members at the University of Metropolis. He's racing through the streets of Metropolis on his Motorcycle trying to catch the train. He hasn't got there yet. Oh and he still doesn't know C.A.T. is there. The thumps above her are heard beyond the rattle of the trains. C.A.T. crouches low and growls low in her throat. Catty moves to leap upon her shoulder and makes an even more menacing growling sound. The black feline then pushes off her peon (well owner), and jets to hide behind some crates. C.A.T. is doing the same, sliding in between the wall and a crate that is tied down within the train call. She was already alerted to what was going on by her so-called 'backup'. She slips her sleeping dart gun from its hostler, and it is prepped and ready to go with a couple shots. The Chinook Helicopter backs up and away taking a position to trail the train. Crossbones looks to Sin and the girls got a gleeful look on his face. He smiles behind his mask. He looks to the members of R.A.I.D (Radically Advanced Ideas of Destruction), and yells, "Move to it ya pencil necks, we only got one chance at this while the Big Boy Scouts Distracted." The RAID operatives move to head up and down the train roof. Though a squad of three break off remaining. Crossbones looks at Sin, "Sin, secure the load and make sure it's what your Daddy wants. I got to go hijack a train." Sin gives him a pouting look and stomps her foot. "But Brock!" Crossbones says, "Do it. Your father commended you and If you do it. I'll let you play with the passengers." Sin pouts but turns to go with the three RAID agents moving to break into the train car C.A.T is hidden in through the skylight C.A.T had used. Meanwhile Cap races through the streets and finds an over pass that the train tracks runs under. He frowns waiting for the train he can see coming in the distance. C.A.T. remains very still, slowing her breathing. She does not like to fight unless backed in a corner, just like a feline. She patiently waits to strike as she hears the RAID members slipping inside the train car. There is a sudden hideous yowl from Catty as she leaps to the top of one crate, before leaping off of it before one of the thugs can level a gun at her! But it is the moment C.A.T. was waiting for. She slips out from the small space she was hidden and raises her sleeping dart gun. A soft hiss released from the gun when it releases. It is meant to go through a couple layers of clothing to get to the flesh beneath. She then moves, leaping onto a netted crate as her legs flip and spin to kick another in their plastic Hazmat bucket head. Her gun hand moving over as she spins to try and line up the second shot to the third one dropping into the car. The RAID agents not in the car with K.A.T. drop into various points of the train taking out train personnel and subduing the passengers. Crossbones and his two agents were half way up the train. When the train reaches Cap's bridge. There's a squeel of tires and a Harley goes flying over the overpass to land on top of the train car. Sin is the third person in the car. She quickly dodges the dart that was meant to knock her out like the first two through. Her eyes narrow, "Oh fuck, It you bitch!" Then lets a dagger fly towards C.A.T. C.A.T. looks different from before. Her mask changed, and so did her style some. Her upper lip curls back, "What, no kitten?" Her German accent obvious, which may be a mockery to Sin if one really thinks about it, though she has always done the German accent. Her body flips up and twists, the blade too far left to nail her arm, as she then flips down on the opposite side of the crate. The sound of the engine above before the THUMP of the motorcycle on the train cars ahead of them is heard even back here. "Don't you need your little 'boy toy' to protect you Sinny?" Getting caught in close quarters with both Sin and Crossbones, would speak death for C.A.T. and she knows it. Thus, mocking Sin she hopes to not only still compromise her, but prevent her from calling for backup. Pride, got to love it. Luckily for C.A.T., Captain America has crossbones distracted. The two R.A.I.D. guys got knocked off the train trying to kill Captain America with their guns. But now Cap and Crossbones fight shield versus knife. The two locked in melee above the train as it winds through Superman's city. Sin screams, "I'm going to gut you slut then mail you back to Captain America in boxes." with that another knife is drawn a k-bar. Sin going to charge C.A.T. the knife being slashed and stabbed at the cat thief. "You know, what does Cap have to do with this? Why do you always bring in the boys? No confidence?" C.A.T. is moving, and she hisses violently. Her sleeping dart gun had been slipped away, but she had pulled out her own knife for defense. She continues to use the crates for defense, leaping up on one. Catty darts from a crate and leaps onto Sin's calf with a blood curling yowl, claws trying to dig in! And it is then that C.A.T. moves her body leaping to another crate and spining to try and kick Sin's face. Her heart is beating fast, but the fear that was once there in combat is dulled thanks to her experiences in the Savage Lands. She is not the same thief that Sin met all that time ago. An epic battle between Crossbones and Captain America rages outside. The sounds of bullets and then ricocheting off a shield can be heard. If one had the hearing they could hear the sounds of fist colliding on faces. The sound of a shield striking a man. Inside Sin lets out a scream of pain. "I don't need a MAN!" She adds to her scream. Catty would find leather armor that her claws can't go through. Sin barely dodging the kick from Kat as she goes with a savage swipe at C.A.T's mid section. "To kill you." C.A.T. kicks up from the crate and curls into a flip before uncurling to land atop another crate. She drops down low and slashes out with her own knife to force Sin back! She's closer to the exit now, but she can't leave Catty behind! Catty who is currently trying to climb up Sin's leg to try and find a hole or gap in the armor for her claws to dig in, because honestly? This is the hell-demon-cat, she will find one, as she is just that malicious. Sin grabs the cat by the nape of the neck and then tosses it at C.A.T. Her other hand going for her pistol. Catty collides with C.A.T. It's about that time Sin opens fire at C.A.T. and Catty is caught in the line of fire. "Stupid cat. Screw worrying about hitting a weapon. I'll kill you." Except...Catty's not. There is a cry from pain as C.A.T.'s shoulder is ripped through by a bullet as she thrust herself forward and twisted her body to shield Catty. Her body slams up against Sin's and C.A.T. actually tries to violently headbutt Sin. Not once, not twice, but over and over again, considering one arm is holding her cat, her knife dropped when her shoulder got shot and that arm isn't responding properly. And Sin wasn't expecting to be headbutted by C.A.T's fearsome mask. The crazy rhymes with witch get knocked loopy after the third headbutt. By the fifth the woman's knocked out and has a broke nose and crumpled on the floor. There's a sound of the door behind her opening and a voice calls out in surprise. "Cat?" He never spelled out her codename and always thought it took too long. "You're bleeding." Captain America says rushing to her side. Catty is growling unhappily and hissing, smelling the blood. C.A.T. herself is bleeding beneath her leather Panther mask where she busted skin headbutting Sin so hard. She feels a little loop and light-headed herself, likely a combination of the headbutting and the blood loss from her shoulder wound. Her words are a little slurred, "What...you...doing...her?" Her German accent is off too. Catty wiggles a bit and slips from C.A.T.'s grasp. The feline moves over to Sin's face and....well, who knew female cats could spray? Captain America moves to help C.A.T. He leans her away from Sin. He checks her arm for a moment. "Congrats it went all the way through." He says reaching into a pouch and producing bandages. He tears back part of her costume. Then goes to disinfect and bandage her costume. "Stopping a train robbery their's a bunch of knocked out A.I.M. operatives and Crossbones on the train. I'd ask but I probably wouldn't like the answer." "Drop tracer and leave," is all C.A.T. says. "You are around, so obviously it went to hell in a hand basket." C.A.T. moves to open one of her pouches, struggling to do so. She pulls out a small spray bottle and starts spraying toward areas where her blood dropped. Bleach water. Catty hisses at the scent and goes to rub up against Captain America's boots, to get away from it. Captain America nods, "It did. A.I.M. showed up to steal the cargo." He pulls out his com link speaking into it. Moments later a basket for moving injured out of the water descents into through the open sun roof. He gestures to it. "That's your ride out. Shield Copter on the other end. They'll take you to the nearest medbay. The cops will be here soon. I'll stay and deal with them. The situations been secured. He moves to help C.A.T into the basket." He whispers to her, "As soon as I can I will come and take you home." C.A.T. nods at that at that. "Home...," but she jerks to her feet with a sway, the bottle slipped away. SHIELD should be on scene with the cops to respond and get their hands on Sin and Crossbones again. They will make sure this mess is better cleaned up. C.A.T. will need help to get out of the train car and to the helicopter. Catty claws and leaps her way up her mistress's body to curl about her good shoulder and neck. Catty purrs, knowing her owner protected her. Apparently, Catty can be nice at times.